Scandinavian Goblin Rebellion
by Bobby South
Summary: Who are these goblins? And what do they want with Miguel and Anna?
1. Miguel - 1

We all felt exhausted and seasick. We had just come out of a huge storm full of tidal waves and heavy rain, but luckily my friends and I had managed to stay on our made raft that we made out of the trees from the beach that we set sail from after our trip from El Dorado.

I was still rowing with the oar that was also made from the beach trees. Altivo had been lying down on the raft ever since we set off; it was probably due to the headaches that he got from knocking down the trees for us to build with his head. Chel was feeling seasick and so was my best friend Tulio, who was leaning on his edge of the raft and making awful noises.

"Oh, God!" he finally snapped after hours of silence. "I can't take anymore! Why don't we just dive down and swim ourselves to death?"

"Come on, Tulio, look on the positive side," I told him.

"What? The fact that all of us are out to sea with no food, no water and no gold?"

"Well, for the gold part," I said, "you don't have any, Cortez doesn't have any and no one except the people in El Dorado have it. As for food and water, we still got to have faith and hope. Because without it – "

"What hope?" went on Tulio. "Miguel, we have been on sea water for four weeks with nothing but – "

Then we all heard Chel making slurping sounds.

"Chel!" cried Tulio who crawled very weakly towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," smiled Chel. "Just drinking fresh water."

"Fresh?" Tulio took a mouthful of the water. It was the first time I saw him smile in weeks. Alvito joined in the drinking, too.

Using my right arm to use the oars, I used my left hand to put a mouthful of tasty fresh water down my desert-dry throat. I felt really good after being so long without any good water.

Then Alvito neighed in a very excited mood.

"What is it, boy?" asked Tulio. He looked at where the horse was neighing. "Land!" he cried happily. "It's land!"

I looked ahead and see that five miles away there was land. It had green trees, green grass and a little beach.

"Miguel, keep it up for another thirty minutes," Tulio said to me. "We're nearly there."

I frowned at him as I saw him sit with Chel. While I was doing all the hard work, all they did was just enjoy watching the land come closer and closer. Ever since we left El Dorado, he had been spending more time with Chel than with me. Altivo neighing happily in front of me didn't help me either – both my mood and my navigation. Even though they spoke to me occasionally and gave me jobs to do, I wondered if I still existed to them.

* * *

I managed to land the raft on the little beach. Then Tulio helped me pull it further up so it wouldn't drift off.

Tulio looked at the sky. "It's getting dark," he told us. "Let's make camp for here tonight."

"I'll go and get the firewood," I said.

"I'll find us dinner," said Chel.

Tulio yawned. "I'll stay here and…"

Alvtio yawned and went to sleep.

"…guard the horse," said Tulio.

Then Chel and I went off in our own directions.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the firewood. I had about eight or ten logs in my arms. I was on my way to head back for the camp when something caught my left eye – something very bright and glowing red. Still carrying the logs, I headed over to the bushes where the red light was coming from.

"Excuse me," said a voice. "Can I get past?"

I turned around to see someone a lot smaller than me walking past.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," I smiled. Then I looked back to see the creature again. He was a body and a head made out of white stuff. He had a carrot for his nose and twigs on the top of his head. On his face, he had big eyes and buck teeth hanging out of his mouth. On his body, he had three black rocks and two twigs as his arms.

Dropping the logs, I screamed and ran to hide behind a big tree.

"Hey, those logs could've knocked me to pieces!" shouted the creature.

I peered back around the tree. "Well, I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean – " Then I stopped and faced the creature again. "Wait a minute! Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Olaf and I'm a snowman," said the creature.

"What man?" I asked

"Snow… man," repeated Olaf. "I'm made out of snow. You've never seen snow before, let alone a snowman?"

"No," I replied. "Well, we don't get snow in Spain. Well, not the part I lived in anyway."

"So what brings you here?" asked Olaf.

"Me and my friends have been at sea for weeks," I told him, "and we've stopped at that beach over there to rest. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my friend," replied Olaf. "She's been missing for two months now and – "

Then the red light from the bushes shone back on us again.

"What's behind those bushes?" I asked.

"I don't know," replied Olaf, "but let's find out!"  
He used his twig arms to push the bush branches aside to find the light. The light was gone but something or more like some things came out. From what I could describe, they were some green scaly bald creatures with sharp teeth. They were wearing heavy black armor and had sharp swords and daggers. They pinned Olaf to the ground.

I turned around and ran for my life, but something heavy hit on the back of my head and I fell down unconscious.

* * *

"Oh," I groaned, as I woke up. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. Then I noticed that I was in bars and they were moving! I was in a prison carriage. And I saw that the green monsters were pulling it.

I was feeling cold and, as I began to rub my chest to keep myself warm, I noticed my red shirt had been taken away.

I turned to the green monsters. "Uh, where is my shirt?"

"Shut up!" snapped one of the monsters.

"I wouldn't make small talk to these goblins if I were you."

I turned around to see Olaf trapped inside with me. "Goblins?" I said.

"Yeah, this is where they all live," went on Olaf.

I looked around and saw nothing but a rocky and brown mossy plain.

"It's not much for scenery, is it?" moaned Olaf. "I can see why no one has set foot here in centuries."

Then I saw the sun coming out of the sky.

"Olaf, how long have I been unconscious for?" I asked.

"About eight or nine hours," replied Olaf.

I started to wonder if my friends had been captured or if they were worrying about me.

Then the goblins took us down a large hole in the ground. They used a rocky path that took us down further and further. When we reached the bottom, I saw more goblins digging with pickaxes and spades. I could just see some diamonds being unearthed. It was a mine!

Our ride was over when the goblins stopped. They opened the prison carriage and dragged Olaf and me out of it. Then we were taken to a very tall and muscular with teeth-like-a-wolf goblin. He had armor ten times the average size for other goblins. He sniffed Olaf and then he came to me.

"Can I trust you to find me all the riches in this mine?" he asked.

I was about to stand up to him, but then I stopped. I tried to use the 'little voice' that Tulio said I didn't have. All it said was to say, "Yes, I will do my very best", so I said that to the sneering goblin.

"Well, Captain?" asked the leader of the scout party.

"They will all do," the Captain declared. "Put them with the girl."

Well, at least, they hadn't killed us yet and I was sure there was a way out of this. Tulio and I had always managed to get out scrapes, including escaping the brig from Cortez's ship. But Tulio was always the one with the plans and all I had with me was a talking snowman. So how I was going to escape from these goblins, I had no idea. For the moment, anyway.

* * *

Olaf and I were thrown into a prison cell and locked in. The goblins giggled as they walked away.

"Careful!" Olaf shouted to them, as he picked himself up and put his carrot back on his face. "My carrot could have been broken!"

The cell was dark, dirty and cold, but, looking on the bright side, Olaf's carrot wasn't broken and the goblins gave me a black vest to cover up my chest. It didn't cover my arms and it was a vest for large goblins, but it fitted me and it was better than nothing.

"Olaf?"

That was a female voice. A lovely female voice. Out of the darkness came a beautiful woman. Her red dress was ripped, but her lovely fair skin and her strawberry-blonde hair were completely unharmed.

"Anna!" cried Olaf, as he ran to the woman and hugged her. "Oh, I missed your warm hugs."

"I missed you, too," smiled Anna. Then she looked at me. "Who's your friend?" she asked the Olaf.

"Oh," said the snowman, turning back to face me. "This is Princess Anna of Arendelle."

"Your Highness," I said, bowing to her.

"Oh, please, don't bother bowing," said Anna. "I'm more of a slave than a princess here."

"Anna, this is my new friend," said Olaf. "All the way from Spain. Uh, I didn't get you name, did I?"

Well, he never asked, did he?

"My name is Miguel," I told them.


	2. Elsa - 1

Usually my favorite part of the day was ice-skating in the castle courtyard, but my new skating partner, Prince Racin of the Kingdom of Thurnheag, was not much of a skater nor did he seem to be really interested in it. He was a tall, muscular, black-haired and bearded man who was always more interested in telling all the battles he fought to protect his kingdom. As interesting as he made them out to be, he was really boring me to death. And him falling down every time he tried to skate on his own did nothing but embarrass me in front of my people who were ice-skating near us.

After Racin fell down for the sixteenth time, I decided that I have had enough ice-skating for the day. "Maybe we should practice ice-skating same time tomorrow," I told him.

"Yeah," agreed Racin, as he picked himself up. "This reminded me of the time when I first rode my horse and I kept falling down. But now I can stay on a horse battle monsters with swords and spears."

See what I mean? It always had to be about him. But having said that, out of the sixteen princes that I have met for the last six months, he was the best. The others were good-looking, had nice manners and were off royal blood, but they only seemed to be interested in my riches, my looks or just trying to be king. Racin maybe a war-hardened military leader, but at least he could offer protection for my kingdom if I chose to marry him.

But I wouldn't have done all of this in the first place if it weren't for this ridiculous royal law where I have to marry a prince or a king or someone of royal blood. My advisors kept saying a kingdom needs both a king and a queen, though I failed to see why it had to be that way.

I skated off the ice rink and took a deep breath. Ever since being Queen of Arendelle and learning to control my ice powers after the eternal winter, I have been under pressure with ruling the kingdom, but I always had the support from my sister Anna. But she had been missing for two whole months.

I sent her over to the Kingdom of Juhlex to negotiate a peace between them and my kingdom of Arendelle. I was very happy to hear that the negotiations were a success, but not to hear that only Anna had been taken away and her escort party was left for unknown reasons. I sent them to search for my sister. I even sent Olaf to see what he can do, but now he was missing too.

Then three palace guards approached me. "Your Majesty," said one. "The search party for Princess Anna has returned."

* * *

The guards took Racin and me to my throne room. As I sat down on my throne, the search party bowed before me.

"Anything, Captain?" I asked.

"Nothing, Your Majesty," he told me. "We searched as far as the land would let us and we have not found any trace of Princess Anna. Not even a single hair."

"We searched every kingdom, questioned every villager and all the kings and the queens of every kingdom have allowed us to search their castles and dungeons," replied the Captain.

"Maybe some pirates might have kidnapped her and taken her on a boat," said Racin.

"We asked every member on the watch tower, Your Highness," said the Captain. "They say there has not been so much a minnow, let alone a boat, moving in the docks."

Then the three guards reappeared.

"Your Majesty, Kristoff is here," said the second guard.

I nodded to them to bring him forward. He bowed before me.

"Kristoff, when was the last time you've seen Anna?" I asked him.

"Four months ago, Ma'am," he told me. "I've been busy with my ice breaking and she said she was busy with her negotiation deals with other kingdoms."

"Have you even seen Olaf?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

I turned to the guards. "Guards, have you searched Kristoff for clues?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said the third guard. "We also searched his sleigh and his reindeer. Not a thing."

I have never worried so much ever since I created the eternal winter two years ago. I knew my sister was optimistic and curious, but she had never been missing _this_ long. Everyone had tried their hardest to find her but had failed and seemingly beginning to give up on her. Then I remembered when everyone, including myself, gave up on me and my curse for bringing winter to Arendelle, Anna was the only one who didn't.

Then I stood up. "Kristoff, you and Sven will accompany me in finding Anna."

"What?" said Kristoff.

"Your Majesty, what about Arendelle?" asked Raggard.

"You will keep order in the kingdom until I return," I told him. Then I turned to Kristoff. "Let's go."

* * *

Kristoff and I walked outside the royal gates and went into Kristoff's sleigh – the one I gave him two years ago. And it still looked brand new. Not a single scratch on it yet.

Sven the reindeer was looking very fed up.

"Well, what could I do, Sven?" protested Kristoff, as he got in. "We had to come here. Queen's orders."

"'Okay, I'll let you off'," he went on, pretending to talk like Sven.

"Why, thank you," he said in his normal voice.

I got in on the other side of the sleigh. Soon we left Arendelle.

"Where was the last time the escort party had seen her?" Kristoff asked me.

"In Gyllen Forest," I told him. "They didn't even _see_ who knocked them out. They spent two months trying to find her."

"And now they've given up?" said Kristoff.

"Anna never gave up on me, no matter how bad things happened with my ice powers," I said. "So, this time, _I'm_ not giving up on her."

"And I never gave up on her," said Kristoff. "And I'm never going to."

I smiled. It was nice to know I was not the only one who was not giving up on Anna. "Then let's not waste any time! Let's make haste!"

Then Sven went faster.


	3. Tulio - 1

I woke up and coughed the nasty dirty wet sand out of the mouth. Then I looked around to find none of my friends at the camp. No Chel, no Miguel and not even the horse.

Then I saw bubbles coming up on the surface of the lake. Those bubbles belonged to Chel who popped up for a gasp of breath.

"Having a morning swim?" I called to her.

She walked out of the lake, carrying a spear full of fish. "Actually, I've been catching us some breakfast."

"Right!" I smiled. "Now where are Miguel, the horse and the logs?"

Then logs were dropped near me. I turned around to see Altivo smiling at me. I was annoyed at him for nearly hurting my feet, but it was more logs than Miguel ever brought back last night.

* * *

Soon, Altivo, Chel and I were eating the fish that I cooked on the fire that I lit.

"I wonder where Miguel is," I said to Chel. "When you came back, did he come back? And what happened to last night's food?"

"I couldn't find anything," replied Chel. "Besides, you and Altivo were fast asleep, so I didn't have anything to worry about."

"Do you think anything's happened to him?" I asked her.

"Nah, you know him, Tulio," she said. "He probably just wants to explore the land and make the most out of it before he has to get on the raft and be out to sea for days again."

"But he's never been long _this_ long," I said. Even during our time in El Dorado, Miguel would only discover the city for about three or four hours before coming back to the temple. But this time he had been gone for nine or ten hours and still hadn't come back. "He's missing! I just know it!"

Chel giggled. "Oh, you're worrying too much. Miguel can take care of himself."

Ten hours of not coming back and he can still take care of himself? I don't think so. I knew him since childhood and this was not like him at all.

After breakfast, we waited and waited.

"Oh, I can't take this any more!" I moaned.

"It's only been ten minutes," said Chel.

"Let's just get on the horse and find Miguel," I said.

So I got onto Altivo and Chel got on behind me. Then we rode off into the nearest forest.

* * *

The forest was quite dark and very big. It was like going through a very big never-ending maze.

"Wait a minute," I said, pulling the reins to halt Altivo. "I remember seeing that horn bush before."

"Me too," said Chel. "I think we're going to circles."

"More like rectangles," I said.

Then Altivo neighed hysterically and started running very fast. Chel and I could barely hold on.

"Slow down, boy!" I shouted. "I said slow down!"

Then Altivo finally halted and I fell off, landing upside-down next to a big bush. I heard and saw my friends laughing.

"What were you trying to do, kill me?" I snapped at the horse.

Altivo came closer to me and then he sniffed something above me.

I could feel the air come out of his nostrils. "What are you trying to do now, cool me down with that smelly nose of yours?

"Tulio, stop messing about and look at this," said Chel.

I got up and saw where the horse was looking at. On the bush, I found a piece of red thread hanging on one of the branches. I took it.

"This is from Miguel's shirt," I said, as I studied it. "He was here!"

Then Altivo neighed again.

"Tulio, look!" cried Chel, pointing to the ground.

I looked down to see wheel tracks and strange footprints on the ground.

"What did I tell you?" I said to Chel and Altivo. "I knew something was wrong!"

"Well, stop worrying and let's go and look for him!" snapped Chel, who sounded like she was getting a little frustrated with me.

"You're right!" I said. Then I got in front of Chel onto Altivo. "Let's go!"

And we followed the tracks on the road.


	4. Anna - 1

I was pushed into my dark and gloomy cell. It had been another horrible day of serving drinks – globin blood or 'glood' as they called it, to be precise – and dancing my legs off to impress the globin blood. So nothing new in two months had happened today except for the fact that now I had company: my friend Olaf and his new friend Miguel.

I saw Olaf and Miguel being pushed into the cells. They looked very exhausted.

"How was your first day, boys?" I asked them.

"Really tough," panted Olaf. "I thought I was going to loose my voice and I wouldn't be able to sing or tell jokes."

"And what about you, Miguel?"

"Well, it could have been much worse," he told me.

"Really?" I never thought I would ever hear anyone say something like that in a horrible place like this. "How so?"

"Well, I found about ten diamonds today," said Miguel. "The goblins haven't killed me yet. And it's better than stuck in this cell all day."

"Hmm," said Olaf, putting his stick arm on his chin. "He's right. It _is_ better than being trapped in here all day."

"I suppose so," I said. "So, Miguel, tell me about Spain." And I listened with interest as he told me about how different it was to Arendelle. How it had delicious wine, unique dancing called Flamenco and lovely warm temperature.

"Oh, wow!" I cried. "I'd love to visit Spain someday."

"If it's so lovely, Miguel, why did you leave?" asked Olaf.

Then Miguel told us about how he and his friend Tulio accidentally stowed away on Cortez's ship and how they escape and land in South America. And how they found the lost city of gold: El Dorado and tried to take the gold to buy Spain.

"Take the gold?" Olaf cried.

I began to suspect something. "Is there something you're not telling us?" I asked him.

Miguel sighed, looking very uncomfortable. "The truth, guys, is that me and Tulio are con artists."

Olaf gasped as much as I did. We couldn't believe our ears. "You're a criminal?"

"Well, we do have our Wanted posters," chuckled Miguel.

Olaf and I frowned at him.

"Look, we were orphans when we were very little," Miguel told us. "I was left in care of my older sister and she was a real pain in the neck, so I bumped into Tulio and ran off with him. We tried to find ourselves some jobs, but no one would take us on. And then it was either the con artist business or we starve and die. I don't expect you guys to understand living in a castle and all that."

I couldn't believe he just said. I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I angrily turned around facing the gloomy dripping wall with my arms crossed. Olaf joined me.

"I'm sorry," apologized Miguel. "I didn't know mean it like that. I didn't know what I was thinking of. But if it makes you guys feel any better," he went on, "when Cortez was about to attack the city, we gave up the gold and crashed the boat into pillars of the secret entrance so the people of El Dorado would be safe from danger."

Those deeds did seem to make me think that he was good in him. So I dropped my arms and turned around to face him, only to find him sleeping on a rock. Soon Olaf was sleeping, so I decided to nod off, too.

* * *

CLANG! That loud noise woke us all up. We saw goblins at the door.

"All right, get up!" shouted one of the goblins. Then one grabbed me, one grabbed Miguel and one kicked poor Olaf from the back.

* * *

After an hour of serving drinks and watching Miguel digging for diamonds and Olaf in front of a goblin audience, it was time for me to dance for the day. After ten minutes, I had enough already. It was a pity the goblins didn't. I stopped to rest my legs.

"Come on, don't stop!" shouted one goblin.

"Try something new!" cried another.

"Yeah, you've been doing the same dances everyday for the last two months!" shouted a third goblin. "We're bored!"

I used all the dancing skills I learned when I lived at in and outside the palace. I didn't know any more than that. Besides, I tried to do more of the Halling dance, but my legs gave in completely and I crashed to the ground.

The goblins moaned.

"Well, you guys said you wanted something different," I told them. "So how about no dancing for a change?"

The goblins just looked at each and laughed evilly.

"You know something?" said one. "You're right. We have been making you dance too much."

I felt so relieved.

"And for all of your hard work," said a second one, "we have a present for you."

I hoped it was a key to get me out of the chains, but all I got was one of the green monsters got in front of me and he licked his lips. I knew where this was going and where he was going, so I tried to crawl backwards, but more goblins stopped me. The kissing goblin get closer and closer to me and his lips were about to touch mine when –

We heard guitar playing. It was a very different guitar sound. The goblins and I saw Miguel playing on a guitar. I don't know what he was doing, but whatever he was doing it for, it moved the goblins away from me.

The goblins gathered around Miguel and found his guitar playing really interesting. This must be how Spaniards play their guitars. I liked it.

"STOP THE NOISE!"

Miguel stopped playing. Then we all turned to find the Goblin Captain looking really angry with us.

"What's all this?" he demanded. "Lieutenant?"

The lieutenant dragged Miguel to the Captain. "This prisoner has ditched work, stolen a guitar and has been playing it, distracting the workers from work."

The Captain frowned at Miguel who gulped. "That, slave, music was very… interesting!"

What? I couldn't believe what I heard. I've been here in this mine for two months but this guy becomes popular on his second day. After the applause died down, Miguel came closer to me.

"I heard that Anna here needed to help with a new dance," he said. "And this dance where I come from is called 'Flamenco'."

I pushed Miguel's arm away as he tried to help me get up, as I could do that myself. Then he whispered the rules of the dance into my ear.

"Let this 'Flam-ing' dance begin!" ordered the Captain.

"Flamenco," said Miguel.

"Whatever," he said. "I don't speak Portuguese."

Miguel resumed his guitar playing.

I put my hands on my hips, like Miguel told me to do, and then I stamped my right foot. Then I turned around, slowly raising my left hand in the air. Then I did a quick spin around and tapped my feet. I still felt quite exhausted from two months of dancing, but this new one made me forget that and I was actually enjoying it. It also made me forget how mad I was at Miguel for actually making me do this.

Then we stopped and got a goblin mine's worth of applause.

* * *

That night, we were pushed back into our cells.

"That was great music, Miguel," said Olaf. "I wish you still had that guitar so you could teach me how to play it, but my stick arms wouldn't be able to hold the heavy thing."

"Well, I made a guitar once," said Miguel. "If we get out of this, I can make one for you so you could play one."

"Really?"

As pleasant as that conversation went, I just couldn't join them. I sat in my corner.

"What's up, Anna?" Olaf asked me, as he came to me.

"Oh, nothing, Olaf," I said as calm as I could. "I've just done too much serving drinks and dancing."

I frowned at Miguel, who frowned at me back.

"Well, you're welcome for saving your life," Miguel said to him

"What do you mean, saving my life?" I snapped, trying to stand up, but my legs were too tired.

"If it weren't for me," said Miguel, "they would have killed you for running out of… well, dances. Look at you, you can't even stand up."

"Well, I think I was doing just fine until you showed – "

Then Olaf screamed. Miguel and I turned around to see the gates opening and a goblin in a dress carrying a tray with two pots.

"Your water for the day," said the goblin maid.

Well, this was new. I've never been offered water before. The water in the pot was still a little dirty, but it was better than licking the dirty damp rocks that I had to lick on to survive in this cell.

Miguel guzzled his water, too. "Thanks, Miss – "

"Beata," said the goblin maid.

Then children laughter and Olaf's screaming could be heard. I got up to see two young goblins trying to chase Olaf with daggers!

"Abram! Heddy! Knock it off!" shouted Beata.

"We only just wanted to put this dagger on him," said Abram. He quickly put the dagger onto Olaf's chest.

"You see, Aunt Beata," said Heddy. "He looks like an goblin's built him now."

But Olaf still didn't like his new dagger on him.

"Take it off him and pat him up," Beata ordered. Then she turned to face Miguel and me. "I'm sorry about that. My nephew and niece are mischievous rascals."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want your help," replied Beata.

"With what?" Miguel asked.

"A peace between goblin and human," replied Beata.

Miguel and I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at what she just said.

"You think kidnapping a princess will secure a peace?" I said.

"No, no," said Beata. "Now, just hear me out…"

* * *

The next day, I was serving the drinks. I went to the group where they were supervising or rather tormenting Miguel while he was digging for the diamonds. Then he stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing?" yelled one.

"Get back to work!" ordered another.

"You have no right and no power to order me," said Miguel. "Here or anywhere, really."

"Oh, yeah?" said one. "And why's that?"

"Because I am Miguel, a mighty and powerful god!" Miguel declared.

The goblins went from speechless to roaring laughter.

I shook my head. I knew to never trust a goblin, but Miguel had to listen to what Beata said to us last night. She didn't even tell us what good it would do.

"What?" asked Miguel. "I was worshipped in the city of El Dorado as a god."

"SILENCE!"

The goblins went silent as the Goblin Captain walked in. "Well, well, well," he said. "A god and a princess? That's something you don't see everyday."

Miguel gulped.

"I know someone who wants to see you," went on the Captain.

"Who, the Goblin Queen?" asked Miguel.

"Someone much more powerful," said the Captain. "The Grand Witch known as Thora." Then he turned to his soldiers. "We leave for Mount Romskari now! Get them ready!"  
Soon Miguel had chain shackles on his arms and legs.

So did I. "I hope you're proud of yourself," I said to him.

"Would you rather just sit here for another two months?" he snapped at me. "Besides, if we fight this witch, maybe the goblins will let us go."

"And what if they don't wherever we do it or we don't? What if Beata is lying?"

The wagon pulling us immediately started to pull us away before Miguel even had time to think about what I just said.


	5. Tulio - 2

Altivo was walking so slow that Chel and I could hardly feel like we were moving. We were so tired and half-asleep that we felt like we were tucked up in beds.

"Tulio," yawned Chel. "We've been searching for a whole week. Where do you think Miguel could be?"

"I don't know," I muttered. "But when, or rather if, we find him, I'm going to have a proper talk to him about for not using the little – "

Then Altivo neighed very loudly and stood up, throwing Chel and me off. I got up and grabbed the reins of the panicking horse.

"What was all that about, boy, huh?" I snapped.

All I got was more wild neighing.

"Shh! Shh! Quiet!" I whispered to Altivo.

"Hey, can you keep your horse quiet?"

I looked behind. I looked left and right. I looked up, but I still couldn't see whatever it was that was talking to me.

"Yeah, some are trying to sleep!"

I looked down to see some strange grey creatures with hats and torn clothes. "Sorry," I said. "We'll just go over to – " Then I shook my head. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. "Whoa! Wait!" I cried. "Who are you? What are you?"

But when I looked back, I saw no one there. "Chel, did you see anyone?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't _see_ anyone," replied Chel. "But I did _hear_ some speaking."

I looked around to see where we were. It was a very rocky place full of rocks. "Uh, hello?" I cried. "Is anyone here?"

There came no reply. I turned back to face Chel and the horse only to find them not there.

"Get off me!" shouted Chel.

I turned to see Chel and Altivo off the ground! They were picked up by creatures. The same creatures I saw earlier. I knew I wasn't just seeing things.

I ran to get my friends. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I shouted to the creatures.

Then two of the creatures caught my trousers. "Well, you don't get these kind of material around here, do, you, Bulda?" said a male one.

"No, you're right, Cliff," said a female one. "Who's your tailor?"

I tried to shake them off. "Get off me! Let my friends go!"

But they weren't listening. The little creatures were pushing Altivo down on the ground. About a dozen little creatures were sitting on his back and some more were pulling on his mane. And his tail, too! He couldn't even snort them away.

As for Chel, the creatures threw her into a little hole and they jumped in themselves.

I didn't know what they were doing but I thought they were going to attack them and I had to act fast. So I climbed up to the nearby trees. I picked up a really big rock and turned to face the creatures.

"Now, release my friends or I'll – "

A white chilly glass-like wall appeared around me, making me drop the rock.

"Ow!" I yelled, as I picked my left foot, hopping up and down. Without looking where I was going, I fell down from the edge and landed back on the rocky surface. I looked up to see a man and a woman glaring at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" shouted the man.

"I believe I am just trying to save my friends from these beasts!" I snapped.

"Beasts?" said Bulda. "We are trolls. And you three were the ones trespassing here, which is the Valley of the Living Rock!"

"And I think your friends are still in one peace," said the man.

I looked ahead to see Chel still alive. The trolls hadn't eaten or hurt her. She was just wrapped in a dress made out of troll material, with flowers and mushrooms in her hair.

But Altivo trotted very slowly and collapsed on me.

"Look, this is all a big misunderstanding," I told everyone. "My name is Tulio. The one in the dress is Chel and our horse is called Altivo. We didn't come here to cause trouble. We came here to see if our missing friend was here."

"Well, I'm Kristoff," said the man. "And this is Queen Elsa of Ardenelle. We're looking for our missing friend, too."

"Hey, Kristoff," called Bulda. "Where's Anna?"

"Yeah, where's Anna?" asked all the trolls. They all gathered around Kristoff and Elsa. Chel came and helped me get out of the horse.

"Anna _is_ the one we're looking for," Kristoff told the trolls.

"Well, we haven't seen her here," said Cliff.

"You mean, you haven't seen her here at all?" asked Elsa, looking very worried.

"No," replied the trolls.

"No! No, this can't be!" Elsa sobbed. Then she ran to the little corner and cried her eyes out. But as she hid away, the rocky ground was turning white and cold. My friends and I backed away. Kristoff and the trolls backed away, too, but they were calmer than us.

"Excuse me," I cried to them.

Kristoff and the trolls turned and glared at me.

"Look, I know we got off on the wrong foot," I said.

"The wrong hoof, in the horse's case," chuckled one troll. All of them laughed.

Altivo snorted at them.

"I know you're all angry at me," I went on, "and you have every right to be and I know this is none of our business, but – "

"What's that white stuff?" asked Chel.

"You guys never seen snow and ice in your life?" asked a troll.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you?" said Kristoff.

"No, me and the horse are from Spain," I told him. "She's from El Dorado."

Then I heard someone clearing his throat. Kristoff and the trolls looked to see a very old troll wearing a green cloak approaching them.

"Pabbie!" cried the trolls.

"Grand Pabbie, can you help us?" asked Kristoff. "Do you know if Anna is alive?"

"I could try to find her," said Pabbie, "if only I had something from her, like a single hair or a little bit of a dress."

Kristoff lowered his disappointed face. "We have nothing."

Then I had an idea. I got out the thread from Miguel's shirt I found in the forest earlier. "Excuse me," I called.

Everyone looked at me again, still without interest.

"I _am_ very sorry for trying to hurt you," I went on. "I really am. But we really need to find our friend. Could you help us? I have this thread from his shirt."

Pabbie took the thread and closed his eyes. Then he gasped.

"What is it?" asked Kristoff.

All the old troll did was wave his hand. In the sky, something like a picture appeared and every one of us was shocked.

"Miguel!" I cried.

"Anna!" cried Kristoff.

"Anna!" Elsa came out of the corner to join everyone.

The picture was moving. It showed Miguel and this Anna everyone was talking about being chained up and being dragged by a cart.

"Hey, look, Olaf's with them," cried Kristoff.

"Who's Olaf?" asked Chel.

"You see that snowman in the cage?" said Elsa.

I was assuming that the white moving creature with a carrot on his face was Olaf.

Then the scary green monsters next to the cage made me jumped and hid behind Chel. Then the picture vanished.

"Wh-who were th-th-they?" I asked nervously.

"Goblins of the Goblin Plains," replied Pabbie. "The very first creatures who ruled this island before us trolls came and humans took over most of the land."

"But where are they going?" asked Kristoff.

"I do not know," replied Pabbie. "But my best guess would be that they're heading over to Mount Romskari, the home of the Grand Witch Thora."

All of this seemed all new to Elsa and Kristoff who had lived their whole lives on this island as mush as it was to me, Chel and Alvito.

"How do we find the path to the Goblin Plains?" asked Elsa.

Pabbie sighed. "They pass through here sometimes but never notice us. Some of us have followed them and we know the hole in the mountains next to the Plains that will you across."

"Then take us to this hole," said Elsa.

"We can't," said Pabbie.

"What?" cried Elsa.

"Why, Grand Pabbie?" asked Kristoff.

"These goblins are dangerous, headstrong and highly manipulating," Pabble told us. "They can make you do bad things for their selfish satisfactions without realizing. Elsa, I know you're controlling your powers better, but if you think you're using them to help Anna and Miguel, you will only start a war and your kingdom will be in great danger."

Elsa sat down on a rock, not seeming able to make her mind up. Kristoff looked worried, too.  
"Excuse me, but there's something I don't understand," I said. "If those monsters can turn you into monsters, why haven't they turned Miguel and the princess evil?"

"Legend has it that two good innocent souls can defeat a witch," Pabbie told us.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "Miguel fits the bill with his optimism, kind-hearted nature and sense of wonder."

"So does Anna," said Elsa.

"That must be why the goblins are taking them to the witch," said Chel. "To free themselves."

"So do you see why you cannot go and stop or help with their mission?" asked Pabbie. "They might die."

We were all getting very worried about our friends, especially Elsa who was panting very loudly. And more snow on the rocks appeared.

"Elsa, look at what you're doing," said Kristoff, pointing to the ground.

Elsa looked at the snow and calmed down. The snow vanished. So all of this snow and ice, including the ice wall that made me drop a rock on my foot, was coming from her.

"Well, you've just proved that we are up to the tasks of rescuing our friends without any problems," I chuckled. No one else found it funny.

"Now it is time for all of us to go to sleep," said Pabbie.

And then we saw them roll up like silent and still rocks.

The rest of us couldn't decide what to do.

"Hey, guys," cried Bulda's voice.

We all looked down to see Bulda and Cliff, who were not rolled up.

"I can take you guys to the secret hole, while you talk and make your minds up," she went on.

"Thanks, guys," smiled Kristoff.

"We really appreciate it," smiled Elsa.

The trolls came to us. "We'll be able to see much better on your horse," Cliff told us.

I rolled my eyes and picked the heavier-than-they-looked trolls. I put them on the back of Altivo. The horse groaned and gave me a disappointed look.

"Don't give me that look," I snapped at him. "It's not _my_ fault Miguel's missing."

Chel got onto Altivo just to make sure Bulda didn't fall off.

I grabbed Altivo's reins and turned to face Chel. "You're not scared, are you?"

"No," she replied.

"Are you?" I asked the horse. He just shook his head.

"Well, that makes three of us." Then I chattered my teeth.


	6. Kristoff - 1

"'Where have you been?'" I said, taking like Sven who had been waiting for a long time outside of the Valley of the Living Rock, while Elsa and I went to talk to the trolls.

"Well, I'm sorry for finding out where Anna is," I said in my normal voice, giving him a carrot.

Sven's eyes widen. "'Oh, really? Where?'" I went on like Sven.

"Bulda and Cliff are going to take us," I replied to Sven, as I got into the sleigh. Elsa got in her side.

"How far is this secret hole?" I asked the trolls as Tulio pulled Altivo closer to us.

"It's inly ten minutes away," replied Cliff.

"Let's go, then," said Elsa.

Then Sven began to pull us away. We were moving slow enough for Tulio and Altivo to catch up with us.

"Okay," said Tulio. "There's one thing I don't understand. Why are the goblins loyal to this witch in the first place?"

"Well, remember what Grand Pabbie said about that goblins hating humans for taking over the island?" I said.

"Yes, I get that," said Tulio.

"Well, since then," I went on, "the goblins fled into the plains and met the Grand Witch Thora. They swore allegiance to her and she promised them freedom once this island is under her rule."

"Wait a minute," said Elsa. "You're the only human to know about these goblins? When were you going to tell me?"

"Well, you heard what Pabbie said," I told her. "We shouldn't go to the Plains at all. So I thought we should go over there as a last result if we couldn't find Anna anywhere else."

"Besides, they haven't caused a lot of trouble in two thousand years," Bulda told us.

"Not a lot of trouble?" repeated Tulio.

"What _is_ the worst they have done?" asked Chel.

"Oh, only to steal vegetables from farmers and rocks from our valley," Bulda replied. "No serious kidnappings."

"Then why are they so desperate to come into our land to find people like Anna and Miguel?" I tried to work it out. "Something's telling me that the goblins up to something else as well as trying to free themselves."

"Well, the sooner we find the hole," said Chel, "the sooner we'll find our friends and solve more of this mystery."

"Yeah, as long as we keep a sharp eye on everything," I said. "And not get fooled easily."

"And I keep in control of my powers," added Elsa.

"If you're in charge of your powers, how hard can it be?" asked Tulio.

Elsa and I looked at each other. We never wanted to talk about that horrible winter if we could help it.

"All in favor on going through this hole when we find it, say 'Aye'," said Tulio.

"Aye," said Chel.

"Aye," I said.

"Yes," said Elsa.

"'Yes'," I said for Sven.

Altivo made raspberry noises.

"Well, five against one," said Tulio.

* * *

"Okay, stop here," ordered Bulda.

"Whoa, Sven," I cried as I pulled his reins. Elsa and I got out of the sleigh and freed Sven from it.

Tulio and Chel and helped the trolls off Altivo.

I looked around and could see no hole at all. Just a huge wall full of rocks.

"This isn't a joke, is it?" said Tulio. "Because if it is, I'm not in the mood."

"Do you jump to conclusions very quickly?" I asked.

"I'm just very tired from looking around for – "

"What do you think I've been doing for the last week?" I snapped.

While Tulio and I were 'talking', Chel approached Elsa.

"I'm sorry about my friend," said Chel. "He gets tired and worried very easily."

"That's okay," said Elsa. "This Miguel must be a really special friend to you if you're going through all this trouble to find him."

"So must be this Anna of yours," said Chel.

"Well, she is a princess of Arendelle," said Elsa. "And she is my sister and my best friend."  
Then everyone went quiet as we felt a little rumble. We faced the wall and a big hole opened. Then the trolls came back down to us.

"Hurry," said Bulda. "The lever only says down for thirty seconds."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you for your help."

Then we all started moving.

"Good luck," Bulda called.

"And, whatever you do, don't start any wars," cried Cliff.

Elsa went in first, followed by Chel, Tulio, Altivo, Sven (the hole was big enough for his antlers to squeeze through) and finally me. The tunnel was very tight and small, so we couldn't hurry through the tunnel but at least we had a little light from the hole we came through… for a few seconds.

Now it was completely dark. Then a blue light appeared and the tunnel got a little bit chillier. All these were Elsa's powers. She was using them to light the tunnel as she led the way.

She kept it bright for a few minutes and then it went dark again.

"Elsa, what are you doing?" Tulio asked.

"We're near the other end," Elsa replied.

I could just see the light at the other end. We wasted no time to reach it.

* * *

We were all glad to be out of that dark and rough tunnel.

"Now we're here in the Goblin Plains," Tulio said, "I suggest we take this opportunity to rest and catch our strength."

"Yes, I agree," said Chel.

Altivo and Sven all collapsed and immediately went to sleep.

I noticed Elsa looking very worried towards the empty Plains. I went to her. "Elsa, there's nothing more we can do for Anna tonight. We really need our rest."

"All right," she sighed. "But one of us must be on night watch tonight."

I quickly lied down next to Sven before she could ask me to do the job. After all, Sven and I have been searching very hard for Anna.

I looked asleep, but I opened an eye.

Elsa couldn't ask Chel to do the night watch because she was already asleep. Then she looked at Tulio who was still on his legs stretching his arms and back.

"Thank you for volunteering for night watch, Tulio," she said as she made her comfortable on the ground.

Tulio tried to speak, but we were all asleep. He just stood down and folded his arms in annoyance. At least, he didn't notice my quick relieved smile.


	7. Olaf - 1

It was a very dark night and we were a fair distance away from the fire and the food from the goblin camp, but the moonlight was beautiful and I was happy lying on the ground, after being stuck in the prison carriage all day. It was like camping without a tent. But then what would I need a tent for, being a snowman and having my flurry?

And I was also happy because I was with my friends. But they weren't feeling very cheerful. They were exhausted. While I was entertaining the goblins, Anna and Miguel had been walking behind the carriage for four whole days. And they were still not speaking to each other.

We didn't say a word for ages.

"Miguel?" called Anna.

"I'm not speaking to you," he said without looking at her. "Goblin rules."

"Well, you've already broken them because you are speaking to me," she giggled.

Miguel still didn't make any moves or sounds.

Anna sighed. "Listen, Miguel, I'm sorry I snapped at you and thought very bad of you. I'm not usually like this. Those goblins have kept me very busy for everyday since they caught me and I'm very tired. And I'm sorry for being jealous at you."

Miguel turned to face her, not looking more concerned. "Jealous?"

I didn't understand why she would be jealous of anything in the world. "Anna, what have you to be jealous for?" I asked her.

Anna closed her eyes and tears slowly came out of her eyes. "I've been feeling lonely recently, even before all this happened. And I've been busy doing deals with other kingdoms, while Elsa's been busy with ruling her kingdom and having to choose a groom for her kingdom. Kristoff and Sven have been busy with their ice-breaking business. I don't even know if I exist in their eyes anymore than I do with those green monsters. That's why I was jealous of you, Miguel, when you impressed them."

"Come on, Anna," I said. Despite the big shackle around my neck that was connected to the big chain ball that chained all three of us, I managed to put my arms on her shoulders to try to comfort them. "Don't be like that. I'm sure they'll know that we're missing and they'll be looking for us."

"Anna," called Miguel. He got up and starting moving closer to Anna. "If it's any consolation, I've been feeling the same about my friends, too."

"You have?" I asked.

"I thought Tulio and I were partners again," said Miguel. "But when we left the New World, Tulio had been spending more time with Chel than helping me with the work. Even our horse, Altivo, didn't give me much company, either. That's why I was enjoying my success with impressing the goblins. So, if my friends have already left without me, see if I care."

It was really upsetting for me to see my friends be like this.

Despite the short space the chains would allow him, Miguel was able to reach Anna's hands and held them for comfortable. "I'm sorry, too, Anna," he said. "I didn't know you were feeling like – "

She just smiled. "It's very exciting to know how much you have in common with someone else, isn't it?"

Miguel smiled back and let go of her hands.

"I know you're okay, Miguel," said Anna. "Well, not okay. I'm sure you're special in your right. You got your strength, your good looks and – Oops!" She giggled embarrassingly. "I don't know what I'm saying."

"Thank you," grinned Miguel. "And you, Anna, are very beautiful, very funny and just a great person to be with."

Anna sighed romantically.

"Which is why I'm offering you an opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

Miguel cleared his throat. "Anna, if we get through this witch business and you still don't feel happy with your life in Ar – Aren-

"Arendelle," I told him.

"Thank you, Olaf," said Miguel. Then he turned back to Anna. "You could come with me, if you want."  
Anna looked at him. "To Spain, you mean?"

"Or to other places," added Miguel. "I don't know where we'd go but it'll be full of adventures!"

Anna started to think and immediately said, "Yes! I accept!"

"You're going to leave Arendelle for good?" I cried. "You're going to leave all of us? Leave me?"

"Oh, Olaf, you can join us," said Miguel. "The more, the merrier."

"You could see more of the world if you'd like to," added Anna.

After thinking about it, I exclaimed, "What a great idea! Let's sort this witch out and then we'll have more crazy, wild adventures!"

Then a goblin's shadow hung over me.

"We are trying to sleep back there!" he yelled, pointing to the sleeping goblins around the fire. "And we can't get any with you making noises! So keep it down!"

Then he pushed Miguel away from Anna and made his way back to the camp.

"Don't worry," said Anna. "I heard that this mountain is very near. So tomorrow we'll get all of this over with."

"Oh, boy," I cried. "I can't wait to shove a broom down that witch's throat."

"Well, let's get some rest and save our energy," said Miguel.

And so we all did.

* * *

Anna was right. I only had a two-hour ride in the carriage and I only had to tell three jokes. That was all.

Blimey, I thought when I first looked on the mountain. It was the largest mountain I had ever seen. It was even bigger than the one where Elsa's ice castle was. It was very steep and looked very hard to climb. It looked like creatures like goblins used to live here and weapons and defense strategies.

I was pulled out of the carriage and held by two goblins behind the Captain. The untied Anna and Miguel were pushed towards us.

"Now, go forth and summon Thora," ordered the Captain.

"Good luck," I called.

"Put a carrot in it!" ordered the Captain.

"Yes, sir," said the soldiers. Then they took my nose and shoved it in my mouth. I didn't find it funny and neither did the Captain who shook his head at the soldiers' stupidity.

After I put my nose back on, I saw Anna and Miguel moving closer to the mountain. Then they stopped.

"So how are we going to summon a witch, Miguel?" asked Anna.

"I don't know," said Miguel. "You're the princess. You're the leader here."

"You're the 'god', remember?" said Anna. "You have the highest authority here."

"Ah," groaned Miguel.

For a while, they just stood and looked at the mountain.

"What are you standing there for?" snapped the Captain.

"We're… we're…" Anna was lost for words.

"We're just inspecting the mountain," said Miguel. "It's very important with the summoning of this witch."

Then the Captain got out his sword and it was very close to me. He lowered it down, but I was in fine condition. Apart from the pointing end of my nose! It landed in the Captain's hand and he ate it.

"Well, speed up the summoning or this will be the last time you will ever see your friend here ever again," the Captain warned, as his strong, rough hand grabbed the back of my head. I had never been so scared and worried in my life.

"Now, hurry up!" yelled the Captain.

Luckily, that persuaded Anna and Miguel to run to the mountain as fast as they could. And my nose was saved, even though the Captain still held his sword.

"Grand Witch Thora!" called Miguel. "I am Miguel, God of El Dorado. I am with Princess Anna of Arendelle. We seek an audience with you."

Nothing happened.

"Now!" added Miguel.

There was a long period of silence and no movement. The Captain already had his sword close to my nose.

"Was there anything I missed out?" Miguel asked Anna.

"Well, I'm not a god, so how would I know?" said Anna.

They looked at the mountain.

"I'm having another slice of carrot," called the Captain. His sword was touching my nose.

"Maybe we could find a way into the mountain," said Miguel.

"Well, it's all we can do at the moment," said Anna. She pointed left. "You go that way." Then she turned right.

They walked around the mountain and disappeared at the back. Then, after ten minutes, they came back around to where they started.

"Ow!" I cried, as the Captain yanked my carrot off my face.

"If I don't see any results," called the Captain, "I'm having a whole nose for lunch."

Then Miguel looked at the mountain. "Open Sesame!" he yelled. Nothing happened.

"Abracadabra!" cried Anna. Still nothing happened.

"Hocus Pocus!"

"Lift!"

"Open!"

"Move aside!"

"Please!"

Then Anna looked up and started to climb the mountain.

"Anna, what are you doing?" asked Miguel.

"You see that lever?" she asked.

Miguel looked up. I looked up, too. There _was_ a lever above them and it was hard to get to. Anna couldn't reach it and the rock she was on was getting quite loose. Anna was two fingers worth away from the lever.

The rock slipped! And so did Anna, but her arm was caught! By Miguel.

He helped her up… off the rocks. He was holding her in mid-air by the legs.

"What are you doing?" asked Anna.

"Can you reach the lever?" asked Miguel.

She reached for the lever, but she was not close enough to touch it. "A little bit closer," she said.

Miguel went a bit closer.

"Just a little more," said Anna.

Miguel started to move further when I quickly saw where he was going to put his right foot.

"Miguel!" I yelled. "You're going to fall off!"

The Captain turned around, broke my carrot in half and threw one half in his mouth. "You help them again and not only will you lose your nose, you will lose your life!" he shouted. And the last half of my nose was shoved into the mouth.

But it was worth to lose half of my nose because Miguel's feet were still on the rock. He was stretching his legs.

Anna was finally able to touch the lever… just. Then she and Miguel screamed and vanished.

"The mountain's swallowed up Anna and Miguel!" I gasped.

"Well, just be glad it's not us," said one of the soldiers holding me.

"When we say 'us', we don't include you," said the other soldier.

They laughed. I gulped. I was worried about my friends, but I was more worried about what the goblins was going to do with me.

"Beata!" called the Captain.

Beata, Abram and Heddy came to us.

"This snowman will locked back in the prison carriage," went on the Captain, "and you three will guard him."

"Yes, father," said Beata.

The Captain was Beata's father? I couldn't believe it. "What happened to the peace with the humans?" I asked.

"Oh, please," she said. "Do you really think goblins and humans could live together?"

"Take the 'L' out of your name and what are you?" asked Heddy.

I thought. "An oaf."

"Well done," smiled Abram.

I was feeling good about myself, until I realised that it wasn't a good thing to be called.

Then Beata turned to the soldiers. "All right, take him to the carriage!"

The soldiers dragged me by my stick arms to the carriage, followed by Beata, Abram and Heddy.


	8. Miguel - 2

"Ohhh…"  
The back of my head was stinging as if a bee had stung it. But I couldn't see or hear any bees. In fact, I couldn't see or hear anything at all. It was so dark, I didn't even know if I was dreaming or if I had gone blind.

"Anna?" I called.

There came no sound at all.

"Anna!" I tried again. "Anna!"

I heard coughing. "Miguel?"

"Are you okay?" I called.

I lifted my head off from the rock I was lying on. I stood up. The ground felt rocky. Then it felt slippery when my feet walked over some strange wiggly things. It felt like seaweed.

"Miguel, you got anything like seaweed under your feet?" called Anna.

"Yeah and very lively ones too," I called back.

Anna screamed.

"What is it?" I yelled.

"I think I've got one wrapped around my leg!" shouted Anna.

Then I heard some hissing going on. It was completely dark in the place where we were; there wasn't even a spot of light to help me to help me see.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Are you all right?" asked Anna.

"Yes," I replied, as I rubbed my head. "I just bumped into a wall."

"A wall, did you say?"

"Yes."

"While you're at the wall," said Anna, "see if you can find something that will bring light to this place. And hurry up because something's caught my other leg!"

I pulled my arms to touch the wall. As I quickly ran along the wall and tapped it so I didn't lose it, I was trying to feel something like a lever or something. Then I felt something and I pulled it down.

Finally, we had light! With all the torches on the walls lit up, I was able to see all the snakes on the floor and –

Snakes! So they were the slimy slippery things under my feet. And two of them wrapped around Anna's legs! And now one was wrapping around her neck!

I looked around to see anything I could use to get Anna and myself out of this snake nest. But there was nothing but snakes and bones of human bodies and a sword.

Wait! A sword! Perfect!

When I picked it up from the chest of a human skeleton, a snake hissed and tried to bite me. I fell back and my sword was ablaze! Then I saw that the sword was lighting with fire. Maybe the sword had some stuff like oil on it – only the stuff must have been everlasting.

"Ha!" I cried, as I waved my sword in front of the snakes. It was working. The snakes were backing away.

"Uh, Miguel?" called Anna. "These snakes are getting a little hungry!"

She was right. Her body was wrapped in snakes! And their heads were snapping.

I waved my sword to the snakes to make a path to get Anna, which worked successfully. As I approached the princess, I quickly grabbed her left arm, touching the snake bodies, not the heads, in the process, and pulled her with me.

* * *

When we got away from the snakes, I spun Anna forward and she fell down. But, luckily, my idea worked: the snakes that were stuck on Anna's body flew off. She was free. But the snakes were still coming for her, so I waved my fire sword at them to crawl away.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

Anna took my hand and I helped her up. Then she put her arms around me and kissed me. "That's for getting those snakes off me," she said. "Thank you."

I haven't felt been this happy in weeks.

Then the room was lit with orange and then it went dark again. Anna and I walked out further and we saw a massive pool of hot lava. Some of it was shooting up.

"So how are we going to get across?" I asked, as I looked around. We were standing on the edge of a cliff. And we had to get across to the other side of the lava, where there was another cliff with a big hole on it.

"Are you crazy?" asked Anna. "There's no way we can get across this. I'll tell you what, we'll go back and we'll see there's another way around. Maybe a staircase will take us up or down."  
I looked at the hole we had just come through. "And just how do you plan to do that with the whole group of snakes crawling towards us?" I asked.

She looked at the hole and she saw what I saw: the whole nest of snakes crawling towards us without hesitation. As we walked backwards, we tried to see if there was anything on the left or the right or above to jump onto. There wasn't.

Then I heard Anna scream. I turned to face her only to find her not there.

"Anna!" I yelled. "Anna!"

"Miguel, down here!" I heard her call.

I turned around and looked over the edge. Anna was alive! She was hanging onto something like a vine. I lowered my self and tried to reach for her.

"Climb up and I'll pull you up," I said.

"No, Miguel, come down here," she said.

"What?" I cried. The vines looked very old and could easily snapped. I looked behind to see the snakes approaching. The ones in front opened their mouths.

I screamed and unfortunately fell off the cliff. I caught the vines.

"Oh, great idea," I said to Anna. "We managed to lose the snakes, but how do we get to the other side?"

"You see the other vines on your right?" asked Anna.

I looked right and saw vines hanging down along from the whole wall. I saw that they all led to the cliff on the other side of the lava.

"Come on, I'll race you," said Anna.

I looked left to see Anna jumping on her left to jump and catch each vine like a monkey.

I smiled. "You may have had a head start, but you'll see my toes touching that cliff first!"

Then I jumped right and caught the nearest vine. I jumped again and caught the next one. I kept jumping from vine to vine, until I caught the vine that was hanging from the cliff. I climbed up and I reached the platform of the cliff.

I couldn't see Anna anywhere. I began to feel very pleased with myself as I beat her to the cliff.

"I did it, Anna!" I cried. "I beat you!"  
Then I heard screaming coming from the left side of the cliff. I looked down to see Anna slipping on the vine she was holding.

"That's great! Well done, Miguel," she said very quickly. "But do you suppose you could pull me up _this_ time?"

Then she lost grip, but I caught her right arm and pulled onto the cliff.

"We're doing really well," I said.

"Yeah, we are," said Anna. "Uh, Miguel. Is the cliff cracking?"

I looked down to see if the cliff was cracking. It looked okay to me. Then I heard Anna laughing. I looked ahead to see her under the hole.

"_I_ win, Miguel!" she laughed.

What else could I do but laugh with her?

"You're very funny, Anna," I said. "Very funny."

"Yes, that was very funny."

We couldn't find where that old woman's voice was coming from. Then Anna fell over into the darkness under the hole.

"Ow!" screamed a voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Anna.

That voice sounded exactly the one we heard before. I ran across the wall and looked for another something that might turn the lights on. I didn't find anything, but torches on the wall lit up by themselves anyway.

I saw Anna getting off a very old woman. She had scruffy white hair and crinkly skin. She was wearing a ripped brown dress.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "I think maybe weeks, months, years, decades… Who knows?"  
"Have you ever encountered a witch while you've been in here?" asked Anna.

"A witch?" cried the old lady. "Don't get me started with witches. I've been Thora's slave and prisoners for I don't know how long and I've tried to get over the pool of lava, but I just couldn't. You two young people must be very clever to work out how to get over here and back."

"My name is Anna," said Anna. Then she pointed to me. "And that's my friend Miguel over there."

I waved to the old woman.

"Now, you're not going to like this," Anna went on, "but we're trying to get to Thora to free the goblins from her. If you help us, we'll help you to get out of this mountain and you will be fully rewarded."

"By goblins?" the woman scoffed.

"No, no, no," said Anna. "My sister is the Queen of Arendelle. She'll reward you beyond your dreams."  
"Well, all right," said the old woman.

Anna helped her up.

"But we have to hurry," went on the old woman. "And be extra careful. This witch is not so easily fooled."

The old lady took us to the end of the tunnel. There was a staircase all made out of stone and the only way to go was up.

"Thora's throne room is at the very top," said the old lady. Then she started to walk up.

"How many steps are there?" I asked.

"About six thousand," the lady replied.

"Six thousand?" I couldn't believe it.

"Well, we'd better make a start, then, hadn't we?" said Anna, as she walked ahead.

I let out a frustrated sigh before I followed them.

* * *

It wasn't long before I started panting.

"How many steps have we done, Anna?" I asked.

Anna groaned. "I've lost count. I don't know if we've walked three hundred or three hundred and five."

"Let's hope it's three hundred and five," I whispered.

We kept walking our normal pace. Then suddenly Anna grabbed my arm and we ran up a few steps as if our lives depended on it.

"What was all that about?" I asked her, when we stopped.

"Look behind you," she panted.

Still panting, I turned around to see a few hanging blades swinging faster than Anna and me on the vines over the lava pool. That was why she (and me, without realizing it) was in a hurry to get past them.

Then the steps we were standing on began to shake. Anna was about to fall, but I caught her just in time. We saw about the next ten steps had fallen down.

"Oh, great," moaned Anna. "How are we going to get across now?"

I had an idea.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled Anna, as I picked her up. Then I threw her over the big gap and she successfully caught the next steps. She climbed up.

"Okay, make room for me now," I said, as I walked seven steps down. Then I ran back up and jumped. I reached my hands out for the nearest step and I was about to touch it, but then I thought I saw the staircase move away from me and I started to fall down. But my finger was caught. I looked up to see that it was Anna who caught it.

"Boy, you're heavier than you look, Miguel," she groaned, as she tried to pull me up.

When Anna pulled me up enough so I could reach the step, I caught it and I climbed up.

"It wasn't like I didn't judge my distance properly," I told Anna. "It was like something was trying to pull the stairs away from me and let me fall."

"Well, that didn't happen to me," Anna told me. "That must have been some sorcery trick."

"Speaking of sorcery tricks – "

I grabbed Anna's arm and we ran up the steps avoiding the falling rocks from the ceiling.

We kept running up and up the steps for I don't know how long.

"Miguel, stop!" cried Anna.

"We can't stop!" I shouted. "We've got to get to the top before it crumbles onto us!"

"But we _are_ at the top!" Anna shouted.

I stopped and I looked around. There was no more stairs. We were in some sort of room. It was a giant room and with nothing but giant stone columns and a giant throne made out of stone.

"Miguel!" Anna pointed to one of the columns. A dark shadow was creeping out.

I reached for my sword, but I quickly realized that I left it on the cliff with the snakes. So I got my fists ready.

"Oh, there you are, my lovelies," said the old woman.

"We were wondering where you've been," said Anna.

"Well, here we are," said the woman. "Thora's throne room. All we have to do now is wait for the witch to appear."

"Question," I said. "Why didn't you wait and help us on the stairs?"

The old woman looked worried. "Well…"

"Miguel," whispered Anna. "Remember in the snake room you found a switch to light the torches but the torches in the tunnel where we met this woman came on by themselves?"

I started to think, too. "And if she's been up here while we were downstairs, you don't think – "

We looked at the old woman.

"Let's go," said Anna.

I followed her to the giant door, but they closed before we could get out.

Then evil laughter turned us around and we saw that it all came the old woman. Then her white hair turned black and longer. Her crinkly skin turned fair and smooth. Her face lost all the warts and grew new beautiful teeth. Her torn dress was no longer torn and looked brand new.

The first act this witch did was clapping her hands. "Well done," she said. "You two are the very first humans to actually make it to the top. And I, Thora, have the reward you deserve."

She lifted her hands up. The ground soon started popping and out came more snakes! It was a whole nest of snake crawling towards us. They cornered us at the wall.

"What is this for?" yelled Anna.

Behind the snakes, Thora appeared. "I know why you're here," she said. "The goblins sent you to free them from me, didn't they?"

Anna and I looked at each other, not sure whether to lie or tell the truth.

"Well, don't worry," she said. "I'll tell them you failed for you."

She was about to click her fingers –

"Wait!" I cried. "I – I thought if we could have one last piece of fun if you sentence us to death."  
"Like what?" Anna asked.

"Like what?" Thora asked.

"Well, I'd really like one last game of craps," I said. "All I need is a guitar."

Then my hands were holding a guitar. I was impressed. It was just like the one I had in Spain.

"Would you like some dice?" Thora asked, as the snakes moved away as she moved her arm to the right.

"No need," I replied. "I got them right here." And I got out Tulio's loaded dice. He thought he was lost them during the storm we sailed through before we came to this island. But I found them and put them in my pocket. I was meaning to give them back to Tulio, but it always slipped my mind.

I gave the dice to Anna.

"What are we doing?" whispered Anna.

"We're fighting for our freedom out of here," I whispered.

"But I've never played this game before," whispered Anna.

"Trust me," I whispered. "With these dice, you can't lose."


	9. Chel - 1

Early sunrise woke us up. When I say 'we', I mean 'me' alone really. I was always an early bird. I stood up and stretched. Everyone else was still sleeping. I looked around to see if there was anything we could eat quickly for breakfast. Then I saw an apple tree nearby. I walked over and I started to climb it.

Most of the apples were at the very top. The better looking ones, anyway. I jumped up to grab the top branches and I caught one, but the apples fell down onto the ground.

"Whoa! What?" Tulio yelled, as he jumped onto his feet.

Elsa quickly rose up, alerted and ready for action.

Kristoff and Sven also woke up alert, too. And a very scared Altivo neighed wildly.

"It came from that apple tree!" cried Tulia, pointing to the tree I was hanging onto.

Altivo and Sven were the first ones to dig into the apples.

"Chel, what are you doing?" Tulio asked me, as I made my way down to the ground.

"Since we don't have time to waste, I got us a little something for breakfast," I told everyone, as I held two apples in each of my hands. "Here, take them before Altivo and Sven do." And I threw to an apple each to my friends.  
"Good idea, Chel," said Elsa, as she caught and examined her apple. "Now we can get a move on."

We were about to start but both the animals were groaning.

"Oh, God!" yelled Tulio, as he frustratingly walked to Altivo. "Fine time you picked to get tummy ache, horse!" He tried to pull the horse up, but had no success.

"Not this time, Sven," said Kristoff, as he tended to the lying-down reindeer.

"'But I'm not feeling well'," he said talking for Sven.

"Well, it's your fault for eating too many – "

Then his face was under attack by a flying storm of apples cores. Sven chuckled a little.

"Very funny," said Kristoff.

Elsa and I couldn't help but find it a little bit funny.

"Hey, how about a little less laughing and a little bit more helping me get the horse up?" snapped Tulio.

I quickly went over to him and helped Altivo up. Then I saw something on the ground. I leaned down and put my finger in the wheel tracks. Then I looked ahead.

"What are you doing, Chel?" asked Kristoff.

"Oh, just finding out where the goblins precisely went," I replied.

The others came a bit closer to me and looked at the tracks the goblin cart made.

"Well, now that we know where we're going," said Elsa, "let's not waste any more time."

And she led the way, followed by me, by Kristoff and Sven.

"Hey, a little help, please?" called Tulio.

But all he got was Altivo's head on his shoulder.

"Oh, great," he sighed.

* * *

The tracks took us into a big forest. We were still following the tracks, but we were so long in that forest for so long that I was beginning to think that we were starting to get lost.

"Hold it!" whispered Kristoff, who was in front of us. "Behind this tree!"

We ran behind the nearest big tree.

"What is it?" asked Elsa.

Kristoff put his head around and pointed ahead. We all looked ahead to see some goblins running out past the tree line of the forest.

"Guys, over here," whispered Tulio.

We all turned to see Tulio and Altivo over by another big tree. He waved for us to come over and we all did. He pointed ahead and we saw the monsters in front of the giant mountain.

"I can see Olaf in that prison carriage," said Elsa. "But not Anna."

"I can't see Miguel, either," I said.

"So what do we do?" asked Kristoff.

"I don't know," said Tulio. "We really need a plan and I can't make one without something like a map."

I took one look at the goblins and the mountain. Then I had an idea. "Elsa, can you give me some snow?" I asked.

"I can't," she said. "You heard what the trolls said."  
"Just a patch of snow at where I am," I said. "Trust me."

Elsa pushed her arms out and soon there was a patch of snow under my feet. Without making a noise, I quickly jumped away from its chillness.

"Sorry," said Elsa.

Then I got a stick and I started drawing.

"Why are you playing in the snow?" asked Tulio.

"I'm actually working," I replied.

Everyone came to see what I was doing. I was finished with my drawing.

"Nice picture, Chel," said Tulio. "But what is it suppose to be actually?"

"A map." I pointed to the triangle I had drawn with my stick. "Triangle is the mountain. And the 'M' and 'A' on it is for Miguel and Anna, who I assume is in the mountain. "

Then I went down on my map. "Wiggly lines are the goblins. Square is the prison carriage where your snow buddy is in."

I lowered the stick and pointed on the lightly drawn line I had drawn. "This is the tree line." Then I pointed to a carrot. "Carrot's Sven. Apple's Altivo. Snowflake is Elsa. Hammer is Kristoff. Flower is me. And Tulio – you're the stone."

"I can't see a drawn stone," said Tulio.

"No, no," I said. Then I pointed to the little stone on my map. He didn't look impressed.

"Well, I ran out of ideas and space," I told him. "And I don't have any plans of how we're going to do this, but I hope this helps you guys."

Tulio approached me. "Stick, please." And I gave it to him.

"This is my idea," he said. "Snowflake could create a blizzard – " We all looked at him as if he hadn't been paying attention. " – a secret blizzard – without those monsters knowing, you know, while everyone could dig a tunnel under the mountain, assuming 'M' and 'A' are inside the mountain, that is."

"Well, here's my idea," said Kristoff. "How about we all just fake our deaths, let the wiggly lines come and find us? Then they take us to the triangle and get us in and try and rescue our friends."

"And just how do we fake our deaths?" asked Tulio.

"We could use crush some berries onto our clothes and pretend that we've been scratched to death by wolves," replied Kristoff.

"Do you have any ideas, Elsa?" I asked.

"No," replied Elsa. "I don't know anything about goblins or witches."

Tulio giggled quietly.

Elsa glared at him. "Did I say something funny?"  
"Well, your Majesty, what you just said _was_ funny coming from someone who has ice and snow powers," he giggled.

"So you think just because I have ice and snow powers, that I know every witch, fire-breathing dragon and every magical creature in the whole – "

"Hey, where's Sven?" asked Kristoff.

We all looked around. Sven was nowhere to be seen. And neither was Altivo.

"Where are they?" asked Kristoff.

"I hope they're not where I think they are," said Tulio.

We looked at where he was looking at and he banged his head on the tree, which meant that his fear had come true. Altivo and Sven were running to the goblins!

"No, Sven, come back!" cried Kristoff, starting to run after him, but Elsa grabbed him.

"There's nothing we can do for them," she said.

"But why are they running to them?" Kristoff asked.

"Probably because of those," I cried, pointing to a bag of carrots in the hands of one of the goblins.

"Hey, that looks like my bag," said Kristoff. Then he checked his coat and his pockets. "Oh, no."

"Oh, yes! We took them from you when you weren't looking!"

We all turned around to see goblins with swords and bows and arrows aimed at us.

Elsa stepped forward. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I demand – "

An arrow fired at her feet.

"That's far enough, Your Majesty," said one goblin.

Elsa angrily grinded her teeth and pushed her hands out, but she was knocked down and a goblin held a sword at her throat.

"Do you really want to do this?" she asked. "Do you really want to see your sister coming out of that mountain to find you and your friends dead?"

Elsa sighed as she led the goblin handcuffed her. "If anything happens to my sister – "

The goblin slapped her face. Then the other goblins handcuffed us and started pushing us.

* * *

We were thrown into the prison carriage where the snowman Olaf was.

"Elsa! Kristoff!" cried Olaf.

"Hey, little guy!" cried Elsa, hugging him.

"How are you doing, buddy?" asked Kristoff.

"I'm great!" cried Olaf. "I'm still in one shape!"

"But your nose is missing," said Elsa.

"Oh, yeah," said Olaf, as he used his stick arms to feel between his eyes and his mouth. "I forgot about that." Then he looked at Tulio and me. "So who are your new friends?"

"We're friends of Miguel," said Tulio. "I'm Tulio and this is Chel."

"Olaf, how long have Anna and Miguel in the mountain?" asked Elsa.

"All morning," replied Olaf. "It's all been very boring in this cage."

"Did you hear any shouting or groaning?" asked Tulio.

"Well, some of the goblins had been wrestling to keep themselves entertained," Olaf replied.

"From the mountain," said Tulio.

"Oh, now you care about your friends now, do you?"

We looked ahead to see the same goblin that handcuffed and slapped Elsa hanging around the cage. There were two little goblins next to her and they were tying Altvio and Sven to the prison carriage.

"These friends of yours, Olaf?" asked Kristoff.

"Well, I thought they were my friends," replied Olaf. "I thought they were our friends who were going to get me and Anna and Miguel out of this mess. But, in fact, _they're_ the very ones who tricked Anna and Miguel to go into the mountain in the first place."

"Well, in our point of views, we have more faith in them than you do," said the goblin. "Beata's the name, by the way. This is Heddy and Abram, my nephew and niece."

"What do you mean you have more faith in them than you do?" demanded Elsa.

"Well, we've heard your friends talking to each other last night," said Heddy.

"And your snow buddy over there will know we ain't lying," said Abram.

"Yeah, you big man, being a workaholic – all work and no time for Anna." Heddy laughed at the angry-looking Kristoff.

"And you two giving Miguel all the jobs so you two can hug and kiss," Abram teased Tulio and me. This angered us a lot.

Tulio stood up. "Whatever business I have with Chel is private!"

"Is that one of the millions rules you gave Miguel?" asked Abram. "Or is that one flaw you're going to let fly past for once in your life? Would it kill you?"

Abram laughed evilly. Tulia groaned and sat back down again.

"And, you, sister," Beata said to Elsa. "Ha! I don't know how or why Anna still lives with you – being busy dating with princes and rich boys, while she's been doing all the hard work with negotiations without praise and recognition."

Elsa just glared at her.

"Also I heard Miguel had plans to take Anna away from this place and have adventures on their own," said Heddy.

"And, you know what, I don't blame them for wanting to," said Abram. "I bet they're happier in that dangerous mountain than being stuck with these miserable cows."

"Olaf, is it true?" asked Elsa. "Has Anna been feeling like this?"

"And is Miguel planning to run off with her?" asked Tulio. "Without us?"

Olaf sighed. "Yes, they said all that. And they also said that I could come with them and share their adventures. With my flurry, there is nothing that can stop. Not even fire breathing dragons who can - "

We just sat down and were very quiet while Olaf went on about the adventures he wanted to have. I felt like we were wasted our time looking for Miguel if he didn't want to be with us anymore. Tulio seemed more silent and upset than I was. And I could understand that since he had been friends with Miguel since childhood.

I didn't know if Elsa, Kristoff and Olaf felt the same about Anna, but they didn't look any happier than us.


	10. Anna - 2

I played a lot of dice games in my life, but this game called craps was all new to me.

And having a witch for my first challenger didn't fill me with a lot of confidence.

I threw the dice. One landed on a five and the other on a two.

"Seven!" I cried.

"All right!" grinned Miguel.

I gave Miguel a high-five. That was our sixth round and we had a pile of gold, diamonds and rubies in front of us. I was finally starting to feel that all that playing with dice all my life had finally paid off. And Miguel's guitar playing actually made me feel relaxed every time I threw them.

Thora clapped her hands. "Very good," she smiled. "You two are a lot better than I thought. I'm going to run out of a lot of things to give you soon."

"What else have you got to offer?" Miguel asked.

Thora lifted her hand up and a chest appeared in of her. "Well, I have only my chest of my favorite rubies. Or – " A shiny sword appeared in her hand. " – the shiniest sword that your kingdom will ever see."

I thought there must be something to put an end to this witch's powers. I looked at her, but her body was all dresses and beauty. There wasn't even a ring or an earing. Then I looked around the room and found nothing but rocks and a green thing in the middle of the wall. Wait a minute! Now that made me think.

"Thora, how about that green thing in the middle of the wall?" I asked, pointing to it.

She looked at where I was pointing it. Then she turned around looking more suspiciously worried. "Why are you interested in that?" she demanded.

"Well, I have an obsession with… green objects," I lied.

"You promised we could have anything if we win it," said Miguel. And he was right. Thora gave us that exact promise. That was the only thing she promised.

The witch looked suspiciously at us.

"Very well," she said. "You can play for it."

Miguel and I looked hopeful at each other.

"But," went on Thora, "for this round, you will need – "

Then Tulio's dice vanished out of my hands and then two new white with black dots dice appeared. I forgot that Tulio's dice was loaded and this time Miguel and I wouldn't be able to cheat. Just when Miguel and I were doing so well –

"In your own time," said Thora. "I'm in no hurry."

I looked at Miguel who didn't say anything and started playing the guitar.

Then I decided to that it was now or never. I shook the dice in my hands. For quite a while.

"Just throw it, will you?" snapped Thora.

Her voice was so loud and scary that it made me drop the dice.

Soon the dice stopped rolling. One landed on a one and the other was spinning. I closed my eyes; I couldn't bear to see where the other dice would land on. Then I heard it fall down. I opened my eyes to see that the dice landed on a six!

"Seven!" I cried.

"All right!" cheered Miguel, patting me on the shoulder.

Thora sighed as she clapped her hands. Then the green thing floated down and landed in my hands.

Then the stone doors opened.

"You have all played very well," said Thora. "You are free to go with my emerald stone, as you have earned it. And tell your goblin friends that they are no longer under my rule."

"Goodbye," said Miguel.

"And thanks," I said, as we walked out of the throne room.

* * *

"Anna?" said Miguel, as we started walking down the stairs.

"Yes, Miguel?" I replied.

"What's so special about this green stone thing?" he asked.

"Well, first of all," I said, "this was the only thing on the wall that was not a rock. And did you notice Thora's behavior when I chose this thing as the next – "

"WHOA!"

For some reason, we felt like the stairs had been turned into a steep rocky slope. Miguel and I, still holding the emerald stone, screamed as we rolled down.

We couldn't stop rolling and we couldn't properly see where we were going. We didn't even stop when we rolled into a dark bit. Then we hit the wall.

"Wow! That was fun," said Miguel.

"Yeah," I said. "A little rough, but fun."

"At least we've stopped now," said Miguel. "And I don't see how things can get any worst."

Then I heard loud screeching. It sounded like bird screeching. Then lit up torches proved that Miguel was wrong.

"Can you see it now?" I asked.

"See what?" asked Miguel.

"How things have gotten worse," I explained.

"Yes, I can see the angry-looking giant griffins," he said.

The closest one hissed at us.

"How are we going to get out of here?" I whispered.

"Trust me," said Miguel, as he helped me up. The giant mean-looking griffins slowly walked closer to us. "I know what I'm doing. I think."

He grabbed my arm and we both ran. I looked back to find the griffins flying behind us.

"You see that gap on your left?" asked Miguel.

I looked on my left and I saw it. "Yes!"

Then Miguel pushed me into it and then he jumped to the gap on his right. Then we all watched the flying griffins fly past us. We were about to get out of our gaps, but one griffin – a smart one, probably – was walking around and smelling with its beak.

As it turned around, I saw Miguel treading lightly out of his gap and towards it.

"Miguel!" I whispered. "What do you think you're – "

Miguel looked at me and put his finger on his lip, so I became quiet again.

Miguel got behind the griffin's tail. He tried to jump onto the griffin's back, but it moved ahead. Luckily, Miguel didn't make any loud noises when he landed. He got up, slowly went back and tried to jump on the griffin again, but had no better success.

I was about to giggle as I found Miguel's failed attempts to get on the griffin's back quite funny until I had an idea. I looked at the wall I close to and I saw some rocks sticking out more than most. It was like they were designed to climb up. I don't know what you would climb them up for, but you could. But this time I knew what I was climbing up for.

I put my left foot on the nearest rock. Then my right foot. The rock took my weight. Then I reached over to the next one with my left foot and caught it. And it took my right foot, too. I kept doing this until I was high above the griffin that still didn't had Miguel on its back. I jumped down and, guess what, I successfully landed on the griffin's back!

The bird screeched very loudly.

"Come on!" I yelled, as I reached for Miguel. He caught my left hand just in time, before the griffin took off and flew around the mountain.

I was struggling to stay on the griffin because my left hand was holding Miguel's arm and my right hand still held the emerald stone. The giant bird jerked a bit and made me drop the stone!

Luckily, Miguel caught it in his free arm. "Don't let go of the griffin!" he yelled.

I tried everything I could to hold onto the griffin's neck. But then it rolled over and we fell off!

* * *

BUMP! My head felt like it had just been hit by a rock. When I got up, I saw that my head _did_ hit a rock. Well, it was more like a rocky surface, actually.

"Miguel, are you all right?" I asked, as I looked at Miguel lying on the ground next to me.

He groaned as he woke up. I was relieved that he was alive and well – apart from the bruise from his left cheek.

Then griffin screeching made me look behind to see the flock of griffins flying towards us.

"Come on, Miguel!" I yelled, as I helped him up. "Where do we go?"

We looked around.

"Follow me!" ordered Miguel, as he ran off. I followed him to the end of the wall. I saw him a large crack and I watched Miguel squeeze through it.

I turned around to see the griffins coming closer and closer. I quickly squeezed through the crack. It was very tight and uncomfortable but I could see light at the other end. I quickly made my way to the end. When I reached it, I could see blue skies, fluffy clouds and a sheer drop to the ground! I was about to fall over, but something caught my hand. Or rather someone and that someone being none other than –

"Miguel!" I cried happily.

He helped me over the ledge he was standing on.

"Well, at least we're out of the mountain," said Miguel.

"Yes, but how are we going to get back to the ground?" I asked.

It was a very long way down and the mountain was all sheer drops and no steps to walk down.


	11. Elsa - 2

"Hey, I think I can see Anna and Miguel!" cried Olaf, as he looked through the bars.

That made me snap out of feeling sad about Anna not wanting to be with me anymore. Kristoff, Chel and I quickly moved closer to Olaf and looked through the bars.

"Where?" I asked.

"At the top of the mountain, I think," replied Olaf, pointing to the top.

We could see two people on the top, but, they were so high up, I couldn't be absolutely certain that it was Anna and Miguel.

"Elsa, can I have an icicle?" asked Olaf.

I put my hands together and, when I moved them apart, an icicle appeared. I gave it to Olaf. He broke the top of it off and used it like a telescope.

"Yes, it's them, all right," said Olaf happily. Then he gasped and dropped the icicle in horror. "Oh, no!"

"What is it?" asked Kristoff.

"They're under attack by giant birds!" yelled Olaf.

"Griffins!" Kristoff yelled, as he looked ahead.

"Do you know anything about them?" asked Chel.

"Well, I never met or seen them," replied Kristoff. "But the trolls have told me that they are very big and very dangerous animals."

"Especially if they're loyal to a powerful witch," said Chel.

We carried on watching Anna and Miguel on top of the mountain. Then Chel turned to Tulio, who was still sulking on the other side of the carriage.

"Tulio, Miguel's out of the mountain," said Chel. "Don't you want to come and see?"

"Why would I want?" he sulked. "He probably doesn't want to see me anymore."

I went to Tulio's side and I touched one bar. It started to get very icily. Then all the bars went all icily too, including the ones Tulio was leaning on.

"Whoa!" Tulio screamed, as he jumped.

"Now snap out of it!" I snapped. "Miguel is in trouble and he needs your help."

"Yeah," said Olaf. "Even if you don't think of it, you and Miguel are still best buds."

"Oh, yeah?" said Tulio. "You listened to him when he told you all of this."

"Yeah," said Olaf. "But maybe he doesn't know you've come to rescue him. I mean, _I_ never thought I'd see Kristoff or Elsa ever again when I was taking. So maybe, when they see, Anna and Miguel will be – "

"Falling!" yelled Kristoff.

We looked back at the top of the mountain and Kristoff was not wrong. A griffin knocked Anna off the ledge!

"ANNA!" I yelled.

I was trembling as I saw my sister fall from the mountain. But then I saw Miguel jumping off the mountain, too. He caught Anna and then they stopped halfway through the mountain. In his right arm he was holding Anna and in his left arm he was holding a thick and strong plant vine of some sort that was hanging on the mountain.

I let out a sigh of relief, as I saw Miguel putting his feet onto the mountain and Anna climbing onto his back. Then Miguel started to walk down.

"Uh, oh!" cried Olaf, as he was looking through the icicle spear. "The griffins are still coming for them!"

"Why don't they just drop and slide down the slope?" asked Tulio. "They'll lose the griffins much faster."

"And their _own_ lives," said Kristoff. "That slope is too steep and too high."

"Maybe with something like ice, the slope might make it a smoother ride," said Olaf.

What Olaf said gave me an idea. I didn't forget what the trolls had said about starting a war with my powers, but I made up my mind on what I was going to do next.

"Into the middle, everyone," I ordered. "It's going to be a chilly blast."

Everyone got into the middle. I put my hands on the bars and they started to turn into ice.

"Hey, what are you doing?" yelled a goblin.

"Stop!" yelled another goblin.

Then I closed my eyes and I pushed my arms out. I opened my eyes and I saw my snow powers had successfully pushed the bars away. We were in the prison carriage no more.

I saw the whole goblin army coming towards us. I fire some patches of snow in front of them. The goblins laughed.

"You missed!" roared one.

They kept on laughing until something grew out of each patch: very big snowmen with icicle swords and spears. They were bigger than Olaf but smaller than Marshmallow. And they were strong and tough enough to keep the goblins busy.

"I'm going to free Sven!" cried Kristoff, as he ran to the carriages where Sven and Altivo were imprisoned in.

"Chel, get Altivo!" ordered Tulio.

Chel joined Kristoff.

Tulio, Olaf and I ran to the mountain. "Anna!" I yelled.

We looked up to see Anna and Miguel still climbing down despite the griffins flying around them. And they didn't stop moving down, but they did manage to look at us.

"Elsa!" Anna cried.

"Tulio!" cried Miguel.

"You must let go of that vine!" I shouted.

"What?" Anna and Miguel cried together.

"Trust me!" Then I pushed my hands out and snow was climbing and covering up on the mountain. Soon the mountain now had a glacier over it.

Anna faced Miguel. "Miguel, let go!"

"Are you sure this is a good – "

Anna let go and she fell onto the ice and began to slide down.

"Miguel, what are you doing?" Tulio shouted to Miguel. "Jump!"

Miguel closed his eyes and gulped. Then he finally let go. He opened his eyes as he caught up with Anna.

"Look!" cried Tulio. "Griffins!"

The griffins were still chasing Anna and Miguel. I had an idea.

"This is your bunch," I said to Tulio as I gave him a bunch of snowballs.

But as he took them, he screamed and dropped them. "God, that's cold!" he snapped. I didn't have time to make more for him.

"Here, Olaf," I said, giving him his bunch of snowballs.

And I had my own bunch of snowballs ready. "Aim for the griffins!" I ordered. Then I threw my first snowball at the griffin nearest towards Anna and Miguel, but it missed the bird and hit Anna's hair. I tried again but it hit Miguel's face.

Not to criticize Tulio or anything, but he was doing worst than me. His attempt to make snowballs was the worst I've seen in my life; even four year olds could make better snowballs.

Then snowballs were actually hitting the griffins. I saw the snowballs were coming from Olaf's pile. Not only was he actually hitting the mean birds, but he was also doing it at the fastest speed I had ever seen.

Anna and Miguel had avoided the griffins, but they stopped sliding when they came to a dead end. And they were still very high up on the mountain and it was too steep to jump down.

As if that wasn't bad enough, one griffin was flying towards them.

I fired more snow to the ground. "Quick! Make more snowballs! Now!"

"Stop!" yelled Tulio. "Look!"

He pointed to the griffin that landed a couple of paces away from Anna and Miguel. Then it glowed very brightly. Then the light vanished and then walking to our friends was a tall woman with black hair in a brown dress.

"Thora!" yelled Anna.

"You never were going to let us go, were you?" said Miguel. "Alive that is."

"And you're trying to get this back, aren't you?" said Anna, who was holding an emerald stone.

"Very well played," Thora smiled. "You know, it's been a lot of fun chasing you and that emerald stone, but I'm tired now so how about you just give me the stone?"

"Okay," said Anna.

"What?" Miguel cried.

"Shh!" she whispered.

I hoped she knew what she was doing, because sometimes she doesn't. One example was the time she quickly accepted Prince Hans's proposal on the day she met him.

Thora approached Anna and reached for the stone, but Anna threw it. And it landed next to us.

Olaf picked it up. "Wow! This will look great on me!"

"Olaf, don't put it on!" I cried.

Tulio quickly snatched it.

"Uh, can I have my arm back?" asked Olaf.

Tulio quickly realized that he was holding Olaf's stick arm. "Oh, sorry," he said, as he stuck Olaf's arm back… into his face.

Back on the slope, Thora screamed in a rage. She fired her arms up and was aiming at Anna and Miguel. I fired snow at her, but she moved out of the way. She fired lighting towards us, but we all rolled out of the way.

"We've got to destroy that stone," said Tulio.

"But how?" I asked.

Then I saw Thora firing lighting at Anna and Miguel, but they quickly rolled off the slope! I fired enough snow to under where they were falling and they landed safe and sound, but lighting spun around them as Thora jumped and hovered down.

"Elsa, how about an icicle?" called Tulio.

I hoped he knew what he was doing as I did what he asked. I created a new icicle and threw to Tulio. He put the stone down and tried to stab it into pieces with the icicle. It wasn't working. Even my hardest and strongest icicles couldn't break the stone.

"Let me try," said Olaf, as he took the icicle. He tried to stab it, but he hit the edge of the stone and it flew off. It flew off to where Anna and Miguel were trapped by Thora's lighting. But the stone didn't stop rolling until it got hit by one of the lighting bolts.

The stone was shattered into dust and, when Thora landed, she fell down onto the ground. "No!" she screamed.

Anna and Miguel started to run away from her.

"No! I will not die alone!" Thora shouted.

She pulled her hand out and Anna and Miguel fell down. Plant vines were wrapped around their legs. They tried to wriggle themselves free, but had no success.

"Let's go and help them!" shouted Tulio.

Then, from where Thora was, a huge black cloud appeared. It overtook Anna and Miguel and then it quickly vanished.

"ANNA!" I screamed.

"MIGUEL!" shouted Tulio.

We could see neither our friends nor the witch.

"Where are they?" asked Kristoff, as he, Sven, Chel and Altivo joined us. "They didn't just vanish into – "

"Yep," sniffled Olaf, lowering his head. "They did."

Everyone silently lowered their heads.

A waterfall of tears came out of my eyes as I fell to the ground. Last time I thought I lost Anna for good, I thawed her back to life. But, this time, since I couldn't find her and I assumed that she vanished into the cloud with Miguel, I felt certain this time Anna was gone for good!

"So how did it go?" called Beata's voice.

I angrily stood up and faced Beata and the goblins. My snow warriors were now all puddles. Kristoff and Tulio joined me as I marched furiously towards them with a sudden blizzard in the way.

"Just hear us out," said Beata. "We didn't know this would happen to your friends. We really didn't. All we wanted was peace."

"And peace you shall have," I said, lifting my right arm up. I pushed it forward, but I quickly saw Chel and Olaf in front of us, so I quickly moved my hand so my powers wouldn't hit them.

"What are you guys doing?" I yelled. "Get out of the way!"

"No!" Chel yelled back.

"What are you doing, Chel?" yelled Tulio.

"What are _you_ doing?" asked Chel.

"That's what I'm asking you," said Tulio.

"I really don't think Anna wants us to start a war to avenge her," said Olaf.

"Miguel wouldn't want this, either," added Chel.

"You're right, Chel," called a voice. That sounded a lot like Miguel.

I immediately ceased the blizzard and looked around. I couldn't hear or see any sign of them. Then a snowball hit the right side of my face.

"Anna!" I shouted. Then I quickly looked to my right and saw…

"Miguel!" cried Chel.

Yes, Miguel was there and on his feet. And so was…

"Anna!" I cried happily.

I ran quickly to my sister and immediately hugged her.

"Oh, Elsa," sighed Anna.

"Are you all right?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Anna smiled. "But I bet you're mad at me for not returning to Arendelle, dealing with goblins and scaring you on the mountain and – "

"Don't worry about all that," I smiled, as I hugged her again. "I'm just so glad you're safe." I have never been this happy in ages; a new waterfall of tears came out of my eyes, but this time they were tears of happy and relief.

I let go of her and moved out of the way so Anna could hug Kristoff. He wrapped his coat around her shoulders and gave her a kiss.

"Anna, you're okay!" cried Olaf happily, as he walked towards her.

"Oh, Olaf," smiled Anna, as she hugged him.

Then Sven licked her on the face.

"You all came looking for me?" asked Anna.

"'Well, Arendelle has been rather boring without you'," said Kristoff, talking for Sven.

"Why, thank you, Sven," smiled Anna, patting him on the nose. Then she turned to face me. "Elsa, you left Arendelle to – "

"Anna, you're the only family I got," I smiled, as I put my arm around her. "I love you."

Further away from us, Altivo was licking Miguel's face. He was so proud to see him.

"I missed you, too, boy," smiled Miguel, as he hugged him.

Then Chel hugged him. "We were so worried," she smiled.

Then Tulio caught him and hugged him. "You're all right, Miguel!" he cried happily. Then suddenly his face widened and he dropped him. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

"Really, Tulio?" said Miguel. "I've just climbed a mountain, fought a witch and a flock of griffins and this is the best greeting you can give me?"  
"You haven't been listening to the little voice, have you?" said Tulio.

"As a matter of fact, I have," said Miguel. "It said if I didn't do this, I would be stuck with the goblins forever and this island will never be rid of evil magic."

"And, in Miguel's defense, the voice said the right thing," said Beata.

We all charged for them.

"Now, come on," said Beata. "Now, that Miguel and Anna are alive and well and we are free from Thora, can't we have that peace thing we agreed?"

"Well, how about this for peace?" I said. "Promise that you will never leave these plains and in turn we will never disturb you again."

"Not the kind of peace we were hoping," said Beata.

"And who are you to talk to me?" I asked. "Shouldn't it be your captain?"

"You mean, _my_ captain of the guards?" said Beata.

"What?" cried Anna. "You don't mean – "

"Yes, Anna," said Beata. "I am Countess Beata of Goblin Plains. I was the one who ordered your capture and I was the one who ordered to search and snatch someone like Miguel."

"You mean, the Captain is not your father?" asked Anna.

"No," said Beata. "But Abram and Heddy are my nephew and niece."  
"Oh, I've had enough of this," moaned Tulio. "Now that we've found Miguel, we're getting back to that raft and sailing away back to Spain."

"And we're all going back to Arendelle right now," I declared. I turned to my friends. "Let's go."

"Back to Arendelle?" said Beata. "Where you are no longer queen there?"

I stopped and faced Beata again. "What did you say?"  
"No, it's true," said Beata. "And this time it's _your_ fault."

_My _fault?

"You handled Arendelle over to Thora's son when you left to find Anna," went on Beata.

No! It couldn't be! Racin was a prince, not a sorcerer. Or could he be? I felt very ashamed of myself for giving my people over to an evil sorcerer.

"We can help," said Beata.

"How?" asked Tulio.

"That emerald stone isn't the only thing Miguel and Anna brought out of the mountain," said Beata.

I looked at Anna and I noticed she had a necklace with a little white diamond around her. I held it and I tried to take it off her, but it was stuck.

"Careful, Elsa!" protested Anna.

"You guys having any luck with Miguel's?" asked Kristoff.

"No," replied Chel. "We can't get it off either."

"Where did you get these, Anna?" I asked.

Anna told me about how she and Miguel had to gamble to get the source of her power.

"And we lost your loaded dice, Tulio, I'm afraid," said Anna. "Sorry."

Tulio gave Miguel a disappointed look. "I thought I lost those dice during that terrible storm at sea," said Tulio.

"I wanted to tell you I picked them out of the sea," said Miguel. "I really did. I was so busy with the rowing, it slipped my mind."  
"Those diamonds are keys to Racin's secret chambers," said Beata. "You will have to go there. It's the only way to get them off your necks."

"But where are these chambers?" asked Kristoff.

"I don't know," said Beata. "If you were an evil wizard or witch and wanted to protect your power source, where would you hide it?"

We all thought as hard as we could, but it was harder than we thought. Even I, someone with snow powers, couldn't even take a guess.

"A cemetery!" cried Olaf.

We looked at him.

"Think about it," he said. "People visit a cemetery to pay respects for their dead ones. So I'm thinking that's where I would hide my power source, if I was an evil sorcerer."

No one else had any better ideas.

"Then we shall go to the cemetery," I said.

"It'll take us three days at most to get back to Arendelle," Kristoff told me.

"Humans, horse, reindeer," said Beata. "Join hands together."

"What?" asked Tulio.

"Do you want to get to the cemetery in three days or three seconds?" asked Beata.

"Let's do what she says," I said.

So Kristoff held Sven's reins in his right hand and held Anna's left hand. Anna held my right hand and I held Olaf's right stick arm. Olaf held Miguel's right arm and he held Chel's right hand. Chel held Tulio's left hand and he held Altivo's reins in his right hand.

"So how are we going to get to the cemetery like this?" asked Tulio.

"Only Miguel and Anna can do that," replied Beata.

"Really?" said Anna and Miguel together.

"What were you thinking about when the cloud nearly grabbed you guys?" asked Beata.

"That we were away from it," replied Anna and Miguel together.

"Exactly," said Beata. "So all you got to do is close your eyes and – "

We closed our eyes but we couldn't hear the goblins talking anymore. I opened my eyes. We weren't at the mountain anymore and we couldn't see any goblins.


	12. Olaf - 2

"We made it!" I cried.

"Shh!" Anna and Kristoff whispered to me.

Then I remembered that you were supposed to be quiet at a cemetery. That was where we were – at the cemetery in Arendelle. Anna and Miguel had brought us to the right one, thanks to their crystals.

I looked around the place and it made me shiver. The whole place was terribly quiet. It was full of headstones and overgrown grass.

"This place gives me the chills," said Miguel.

A shaking Altivo agreed with him.

"Guys, pull yourselves together," said Tulio. "The sooner we start looking for this magic source, the sooner we can get out of here."

"He's right," said Elsa. "All right, everyone. Spread out and see what you can find."

I didn't practically enjoy walking around graveyards, but this one was would have melted me if not for my personal flurry. But we had a job to do and I was doing my very best not to lose focus.

I looked everywhere. I tried to find something that was unique or was out of place or something that could easily scare a horse. Speaking of scared horses, I saw Altivo neighing loudly.

Miguel and Tulio ran to tame him.

"Calm down, boy," whispered Miguel. "What is it?"

Tulio looked down at where Altivo was neighing. There was a skeleton arm under a black blanket. Tulio slowly stepped towards it and took the blanket off. There was nothing but a skeleton arm. He let out a sigh of relief but quickly glared at the horse. He grabbed the reins.

"If you make one more false alarm…"

Altivo just snorted in his face.

Then I continued with my search. For a while, I didn't see much of anything, except Sven eating something.

"Sven!" cried Kristoff, as he ran to the munching reindeer. "What are you eating?"

When Sven lifted his head up, I could just see some chewed pieces of something on the ground.

"Carrots!" cried Kristoff. "And you haven't left any for me!"

Or me. I still didn't had a carrot for my nose.

"'There wasn't enough for you anyway," Kristoff said, talking for Sven.

"Oh, really?" said Kristoff. "And just how do you know that?"

"Guys, both of you," called Anna.

Both Kristoff and Sven looked at her.

"We're meant to focus here," she went on. "And quietly!"

She was right. So I carried on with my searching.

After five minutes, I still found nothing except one thing. I was looking at something. Something made out of stone and something very big.

"Hey, guys," I called. "I think I found something."

I pointed at it to my friends. "Why is there a house here? I thought this place was for dead people, not for the living."

Everyone giggled.

"That's not a house, Olaf," said Kristoff. "That's a mausoleum."

"Mausoleum? All right!" I cried excitedly. Then I realized I've never heard or seen one before. "What's so special about them?"

"We'll explain later," said Elsa, as she walked ahead. She stopped at the inscription and read it. "'Here lies Aaron Arvid, Fifty-Fourth Duke of Selger'."

"Any of you guys ever heard of him?" Tulio asked us.

"Nope," I replied.

"Not me," replied Kristoff.

"Never even heard of the kingdom of Selger," replied Elsa, "let alone him."

"And I don't even remember seeing _a_ mausoleum in this cemetery at all, let alone _this_ one," added Anna.

"Then maybe this is where that magic guy is hiding all of his stuff," said Tulio. "Come on, Miguel."

He, Miguel and Kristoff went to the door and tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge. I went over and tried to help them, but it did no better at all. We gave up.

Then Kristoff walked to the door and tried to bash it. But no matter how many times he tried to break it down, he just couldn't. There weren't even any ax marks on it.

Then I had an idea. "Hey, Elsa," I said. "Can you freeze the door? We might be able to break it down easier."

We all moved out of the way as Elsa walked forward and fired her powers on the door. It was now completely solid with ice.

Kristoff gave the ice door a big whack, but, when he hit it, he wobbled and fell down. I looked at the door – it didn't have any ice on it! It was stone again.

"I thought you were going to fire some ice on that door," Kristoff said to Elsa.

"I did!" protested Elsa. "It just thawed on its own."  
Then I had an idea. "Maybe you have to say a magic word to open it," I said.

Miguel went to the door.

"Abracadabra!" he shouted.

"Shh!" we all whispered at him.

"Sorry," whispered Miguel. "Open sesame."

The door still didn't open.

"Please open the door?"

"Here, about this one?" said Tulio, as he joined him. He faced the door. "Will… you… just… open… up?"

"Er, Tulio, nothing's happened," said Miguel.

"Precisely," said Tulio.

"I'm not getting your point," said Miguel.

"My point is, the door isn't going open with words like what you just said!" explained Tulio. "We're just going to have to think of something else."

"I have."

We all saw Anna walking to the door and put her hands on the door. Then suddenly her weak arms were moving up. She was actually lifting the door up! Well, halfway up, to be precise.

"Anna, how are you doing that?" asked Elsa.

"I don't know," replied Anna, who was struggling all of a sudden. "And I don't even think I can hold on for much longer."

I tried to work out how Anna was making this miracle happen. Then I had a theory. "Maybe it's that crystal around your neck."

Miguel looked at his crystal and quickly ran past Anna. He grabbed the end of the door and helped to lift it up higher. Both Anna and Miguel were struggling to hold the door.

"We can't hold on," said Anna, as the door started to come down.

Then Elsa fired some ice patches next to them. Then the patches grew into icicle columns and they were holding the door. Miguel and Anna managed to let go, but the door started to push the columns down.

"Inside!" ordered Elsa. "And hurry!"

We all ran into the mausoleum before the door collapsed.

* * *

It was completely dark. We couldn't see anything, except five glowing snowflakes in high up above. Then they shone very brightly.

"Can everyone see now?" asked Elsa.

We could see. And the first thing I could see were stone walls. They were all around us around. I looked up at the ceiling, but there were all stone and no holes.

"Whoa!" cried Tulio.

We couldn't find him anyway.

"Tulio, where are you?" cried Chel.

"Down here!" cried Tulio's voice.

"Where's here?" asked Miguel.

Then he fell down a hole.

We all looked down the hole to find Miguel had landed on Tulia.

"All right, get off me," said Tulio, as Miguel got up on his feet.

"Look!" Kristoff cried, pointing with his finger. "Steps!"

I looked at where he was pointing and that led to where I was standing. And he was right. There were steps.

"Okay, the glowing snowflakes won't glow for very long," said Elsa. "I don't have enough power or time to create more, so let's hurry."

And we all hurried down the stairs as quick as we could. The bottom of the stairs led us into a dark tunnel, but we had Elsa's glowing snowflakes to help us.


End file.
